Infection
by Zephyr169
Summary: So I was listening to my music when a funny zombie song came on. Thus this idea was born. AU Avengers/Zombie. Warning Character Death, and violence. Rating may go up to M. Please review! :)


**AN: So here is another story. It's an AU and I hope you enjoy it. Warning there is violence so this may have to be rated M later on, Just in case. Sorry but I don't want it taken down. Now with that please enjoy. :)**

Chapter 1

* * *

Bruce's POV

"Doctor Banner! There's another one!" My assistant screamed from the door.

"Dammit! I can't work like this Margret!" I yelled at her.

I was currently examining the remains of one of the creatures. I took several samples of the brain matter. The head of the once human had been blow apart. The results of a shotgun. I grimaced as I worked. I could hear the monsters attacking the lab. Banging sounded from the door that Margret was currently blocking up with extra equipment.

"Doctor Banner! We must leave!" She screeched.

Glass shattered and she let out a shriek. I sighed. I grabbed all the samples and liquids I could and shoved them in the satchel along with any light weight equipment. More bangs and the door started to give way. I swore under my breath. I opened the back door and grabbed Margret's wrist. We took the back door. I pulled out my pistol and we descended the long staircase. I opened the door at the bottom slowly. Checking the hallway I lead the way out of the dark building. Upon opening the final door. I saw four of the creatures turn our way and charge. Two used to be colleges, one was a woman I'd never seen before, and the fourth was a small child. I raised the gun and shot three times. The three adults fell dead once again. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't bring myself to shoot the little girl sprinting towards us. Margret knew and took the gun from my hands. One more shot rang out and the girl dropped. I turned to Margret. She was sobbing. I grabbed her hand and we ran into the town. We were the only ones left. Everyone else we had known were gone. And yet we continued. I looked for a cure as we looked for any other survivors.

* * *

Steve's POV

I shot another monster in the head trying to push the thought that it used to be another human being from my mind. I was here to protect the people and yet they continued to die around me. The radio buzzed and I lifted it up.

"This is Steve Rogers, what's your report." To my relief Barton was on the other end.

"Steve it's me Clint. I'm bringing some non contaminated back to the camp. Could really use you help though. I'm on the corner of 7th. Think you can make it?" He chuckled.

"I'll be right over Clint. Hang tight." I replied.

I pocketed the radio and sprinted down the streets shooting any creatures I saw. Turning the corner I bare witness to one of the monsters attack a child. I swore as the thing bit the poor little boy's arm. His scream rang out and as I shot the monster in the head he turned his hopeful pleading eyes on me. I felt tears fall down my face. The boy took five steps towards me before he realized I hadn't lowered my weapon. His gaze grew fearful, bright blue eye's filling with tears. He looks down at the bite in his arm and sobs. The boy takes one more step before falling to the ground convulsing. Bile expels itself from the poor kid and I watch as his body stills. The little boy was dead, and now the monster comes. He twitches. Then raises his head. His once fearful blue eyes are now filled with blood. I watch as he gets to his feet and advances slowly at first then charges. I pull the trigger and the boy falls never to get up again. The radio buzzes again.

"Hey anytime Steve!" Clint yells.

"I'm almost there." I choke out.

"hey man what happened?" He picked up the emotion.

"Nothing. I'll be there soon." I start sprinting.

Turning onto another street I could hear the terrified screams of civilians. I ran faster and turned to the left to see twenty or more creatures chasing a mob of people with Clint at the back shooting his bow at the monsters. I ran over to Clint's side and started firing at the infected.

"Glad you could make it." Clint yelled.

"Where's Natasha?" I yelled back over the sounds of screams and growls.

"Talking with her father. She thinks she can convince him to let her out of camp." Clint laughed.

"Why she'd ever want out is beyond me." I replied.

"Ya well, it's Nat. What do you expect?" I laughed.

"True." We started to fall back as more infected emerged.

Herding the group in the direction of the camp we picked off the last few creatures and then lead the way. The large metal walls surrounding a portion of the city was a sight to behold. The large doors opened to reveal thirty armed men who slowly led the civilians inside checking them for any bites. I smiled. Amidst all the death and destruction there was still life, still hope. The large gates closed behind us with a loud slam.

* * *

Loki's POV

The door opened and Sif entered the hut closely followed by Fandral, Volstag, Hogan, and Thor brought up the rear. I sighed in relief. The infection had wiped out millions of people and for all we new we were the last survivors. I pushed that thought from my mind refusing to think about Mother. Sif took off her pack and started emptying it of provisions, cans of vegetables, meat and fruit, bottles of water, and juice. I was left behind every time. They claimed it was to make sure the hut stayed safe. And every time they left I worried for Thor's safety. After that night we were never the same. The death of our parents was burned into our memories forever.

* * *

_Father had arrived home from work earlier than normal. Mother met him at the door as I peeked around the corner. Father's hands fumbled with the locks and he tried to quite mother._

"_What's happened?" She asked._

_But Father just put a finger to his lips. Then he went through the house grabbing any canned goods, bottled water. Thor came stomping down the stairs and Father whirled around glaring at my brother with such ferocity. He handed the now full back pack to Thor and started to fill another one. Mother walked over to him and started to help fill another. She turned and handed the pack to me. I slipped it on. She knelt down in front of me and held my head in her hands._

"_Loki. I want you to take care of your brother. No matter what happens, keep each other safe. Do you understand?" She whispered._

_I nodded._

"_But what is happening Mother?" I whispered back._

_She only shook her head._

_'Go get something warm on darling, and hurry, quietly." She added._

_I nodded and went upstairs to my room. I searched through my closet looking for survival gear. I may be a kid but I knew something bad was happening and we were leaving. I put on a black top, some dark jeans, and a black and green zip up jacket. I found my hiking boots as well. When I was finished I looked around for a moment longer and picked up a photograph of our family. Tucking it into the pocket of my pack I went downstairs to see Thor already waiting. Mother came down the stairs behind me. Father was looking out the window with a grim expression. There was a scream from the street and the sound of breaking glass._

"_What's happening Father?" I whispered._

_He looked down at me and then back out the window. He sighed._

"_There's an infection. It kills people, then they come back as monsters. You must never be bitten." I nodded and we went to the back door._

_We were almost there when someone hit the vase. There was a loud crash and we all just stood staring at the smashed porcelain. For a few seconds there was no sound then the windows were broken and monsters, things that used to be people broke into our house. They growled and snarled as they launched themselves at us. Father pushed me to the door. And I ran to it. Opening the door I stood there watching as Thor was thrown a gun by Father. Mother had her own and they were all shooting the intruders. I just watched in horrified fascination as they killed the monsters. But it couldn't last. The gunshots were attracting more. They forced themselves through the windows over their fallen kind. They started to circle around back as well. _

"_We Must Go!" I yelled._

"_Then Go!" Father yells._

_Thor turns to me and nods. We sprint out of the house. I looked back in time to see Mother start to leave as well. that's when one of the creatures tackled her. I cried out._

"_No! Mother!" She looks up at me._

_Her blue eyes meet mine and she offers me one last smile before the creature bites her neck. She cries out in pain. I start to run back to her but Thor grabbed my arm dragging me back into the woods. Mother lays there unmoving and we both stop staring at our dead mother. Father runs out of the house shooting more of the infected. He sees Mother._

"_Frigga! No!" He looks up at us and starts to follow._

"_Mother! Stop Thor! Look she's fine! See?!" I yelled._

_Mother was starting to stand up. She stumbles to her feet. Father hearing what I had yelled turned around to see her. I start to head back to Mother but stop when her gaze meets mine. Only this time it wasn't friendly. Her once blue eyes were a blood red, tears of blood falling from them. Thor grabbed my arm again and I watched as Father shot once more. Mother fell over dead a bullet in her head. I heard screaming as her body fell and Father was covered in the creatures. I couldn't breath and realized Thor's hand was over my mouth. He whispered that it would be okay as he dragged me through the forest away from the carnage._

* * *

I shook the memory from my head. Thor had come and sat next to me. He wiped the tears from my face. That was two years ago. He pulled me into a hug.

"I know, Loki. I know." Thor whispered.

I nodded. It was over and now we had to look after each other. We had to survive. I pulled out the picture of our family and looked at the fading colors. It felt like only yesterday that we were all sitting around eating dinner, Thor back from college to visit. I smiled. The memories of pranking our neighbors with Mother. All the happy days played in my mind. Why did this have to happen?

* * *

Tony's POV

I searched every room for Pepper but had no luck. I broke down doors yelling her name. I didn't care if those creatures found me as long as I could find Pepper. I heard a growl behind me and turned to see Pepper standing in the doorway. I sighed with relief and started to walk over to her. Then I saw her eyes. They were blood red and dripping tears of crimson.

"No. No please no. Pep. No." She started to advance and I let out a sob.

Pepper was gone. She was now a monster trying to kill me. But I couldn't bring myself to shoot her. Even though she would kill me I still couldn't raise the gun. Instead I turned and jumped out the window. I was two stories up and I grunted as I hit the ground. I took off into the city. I could hear Pepper chasing me but didn't look back. I ran to the large metal walls. When I reached them I pounded on the doors.

"Let me in! Please!" I screamed.

Nothing happened so I pounded harder.

"Please! I'm being chased! Please just open the door." I sank to my knees.

Slowly the doors started to open and I was pulled in. A single gunshot split the air and I turned to see Pepper fall. I couldn't stop the tears. The man searched me for bites and then lead me inside.

* * *

**AN: Just to clear any confusion. Loki and Thor lived down in Kansas so they were more towards the start of the whole thing. It takes them two years to reach New York. The zombies took about the same amount of time. When the people of New York heard about what was going on they started to build the metal walls. So Loki and Thor and the Warriors are outside New York. And New York has been attacked a couple times. Steve, Clint and Nat were part of the army who built the wall. Tony and Pepper had been hiding in the city slowly making their way to the wall. (They had just got back from vacation when it had spread to their area. Trapping them before they could get to safety.) And Loki and Thor and his friends were just trying to find someone out there who still lived, slowly but surely making their way to New York. Now I hope that clears up any confusion.**

**Please, please, please! review. I want to know you guys are actually reading the stuff I post. :)  
Oh and on another note I have started watching Doctor Who. Starting with the 9th doctor. YAY! XD So please no spoilers. lol **

**Love you all and thanks so much. **


End file.
